ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic Boom (franchise)
For other subjects with the same name, see Sonic Boom (disambiguation). Sonic Boom, also known as in Japan, is a spin-off franchise in the [[Sonic the Hedgehog series|''Sonic the Hedgehog series]] which consists of the video games Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric, Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal, and Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice, its connected TV series, a comic series and a toyline. The goal of the series is to be a new comedic take on Sonic, his friends and foes that will appeal the Sonic brand popularity to new generations of Sonic fans across the globe. Development On 2 October 2013, Sonic the Hedgehog, along with his friends and foes, were first announced to appear in a CG animated, action-packed comedy television series entitled Sonic Boom that was to be aired on Cartoon Network (in USA) and on Canal J and Gulli (in France) during sometime during the 2014/2015 season. Takashi Iizuka, the head of Sonic Team, is overseeing the series to ensure that it’s true to the Sonic characters and universe. The TV series would contain 52 episodes that are each 11 minutes long. On 6 February 2014, Sega announced that in addition with the TV series, Sonic Boom would also comprise of two new video games for the Wii U and Nintendo 3DS and a toyline. The games served as a prequel to the television series. The Wii U video game was developed by Big Red Button Entertainment while the Nintendo 3DS video game was developed by Sanzaru Games; Sonic Team would collaborate with the aforementioned developers to assist. The first trailers for the video games and the TV series have been unveiled. The toyline was assigned to Tomy which they would showcase the characters' new looks by creating a comprehensive toy range including plush, action figures, RC, role play, vehicles and novelty. Later on 25 February, Sega confirmed the cast of the English voice actors of some of the characters that would appear the Sonic Boom video game and TV series as well as the voice director, Jack Fletcher. A behind-the-scenes trailer was also shown which included the interviews of some of the important people associated with Sonic Boom such as Stephen Frost, Evan Baily and Bob Rafei. On 29 May 2014, Sega unveiled one of the original Sonic Boom characters, Sticks the Badger. Four days later, Sega revealed the names of the Sonic Boom video games: Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric (Wii U version) and Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal (Nintendo 3DS version) and they were both showcased at E3 (Electronic Entertainment Expo) 2014 in Los Angeles Convention Center. Characters The cast for Sonic Boom was confirmed by Sega on 25 February 2014. Jack Fletcher works as the voice director. Primary cast *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Knuckles the Echidna *Sticks the Badgerhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EsIvZ0lcYDM *Dr. Eggman *Orbot *Cubot Secondary cast *Shadow the Hedgehog *Metal Sonic *Burnbot *Lyric the Last Ancient *T.W. Barker *Q-N-C *Perci *Salty *Pepper *Fastidious Beaver *Mayor Fink *Hokey *Pokey *Chef Woody *Doc Ginger *Cliff *Hayward *Foreman Fred *Old Tucker TV series A CGI-animated cartoon based in the series and the main form of Sonic Boom was released on Saturday November 8 at 7:00 on Cartoon Network. First announced in Late 2013, the television series is eventually going to be released on Canal J and Gulli in France. There are two new episodes released every Saturday, while the French version releases on Wednesdays. Games Two video games of the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series, titled Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric for the Wii U and Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal for the Nintendo 3DS serve as the series' prequel. It was released as the third and final game of Sega and Nintendo's partnership. Both games were released in North America on 11 November 2014, in Europe on 21 November 2014, in Australia on 29 November 2014, and in Japan on 18 December 2014. A third game, Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice, is set to release in Winter 2015. Released in July of 2015 Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom is a sequel to the first Sonic Dash set in the Sonic Boom universe. Merchandise Toys Sonic Boom has been confirmed to have a toyline based on the television series. The action figures were first revealed during the New York Toy Fair in 16 February 2014. The toyline is being produced by Tomy. Sega have revealed that they intend on licensing out Sonic Boom within the following categories: *Toys & Games *Clothing *Publishing *Accessories *Food and Drink *Temporary tattoos *Sticker collections *Party goods *Cakes *Boutiques within stores *Trading cards *Dog tags Digital merchandise There is a theme for the Nintendo 3DS Home Screen which is currently a free download. Comics .]] A comic book series for the Sonic Boom franchise, based on the television series and the two video games prequels, is also announced.http://archiecomics.stores.yahoo.net/sonicboom.html Published by Archie Comics, the publisher of other major comics in the Sonic franchise, such as Sonic the Hedgehog and Sonic Universe, under the partnership with Sega.http://www.licensemag.com/license-global/sonic-new-generation-sonic-boom The comic series was first hinted in the solicitation for ''Sonic Super Special Magazine'' #12, but was later officially revealed on 16 July 2014. The first issue was released on 29 October 2014 and subsequent issues are published every five weeks. The Sonic Boom comic series will be featured alongside the Mega Man X comic series in the Sonic/Mega Man 2015 cross-over Worlds Unite. Trivia *According to the Archie Comics, this franchise takes place within the Sonic Boom World reality. *''Sonic Boom'' is similar to Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures in that it is a new take on a long running video game franchise that is more comedic and features new designs and is primarily a TV series. **However, unlike Sonic Boom, Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures took over canon from the original Pac-Man franchise, including its designs. * The Sonic Boom franchise was originally not going to have a Japanese release; the franchise did end up getting localized for Japan, however, and is named Sonic Toon there. * The series shares its name with a video game already made by Sega in 1987. * A majority of the characters introduced in the Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric video game have yet to make any appearances in the Sonic Boom TV show. Gallery 2432474-sb keyart 01 rgb a4 300dpi 1391691540.jpg|A promotional image showing the main characters. Sonic Boom Concept Artwork 01.jpg|Various concept artwork displayed of Sonic Boom. Sonic Boom Concept Artwork 02.jpg|Clearer shot of the concept artwork for Sonic Boom. References Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Video game spin-offs Category:2014 introductions